


Lifeline

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Domestic Billy and Steve, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Harringrove, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, Loving Comfort, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnancy, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove, fluffy cuteness, hard labor, homebirth, parents!harringrove, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Four years later, Billy and Steve are about to welcome another child while juggling parenthood raising their daughter Lily. As Billy and Steve have finally started to adjust to a routine with their daughter, they're going to have to do it all over agin with their pending arrival of their newest little one.One-Shot inspired by the song Lifeline from the band Angels and Airwaves.Part 2 of Skyline Drive
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 37





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll! If you haven't already, watch The Broken Hearts Gallery!! Dacre is in it and I watched it today and let me tell you I was SOBBING LIKE A BABY!!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this new update!! Love ya!

Lily Renee Harrington-Hargrove was like any other four year old girl. She was bright, witty, charismatic, sassy, and kind-hearted. She took after her mother in many ways but was more like her father in others. She had such a bubbly and happy personality that just her smile would light up any room or make someone’s day just a bit better. Lily had that natural talent of making people feel better. She cared a lot about her family, especially the newest member who’s still inside her momma’s belly. 

Steve was nearly nine months pregnant with another baby girl. He’s close to his due date and again has decided to have a home birth for this one as well since the first time he loved being in control of his decisions last time. As his due date is quickly approaching, he’s been doing all he can to prepare for the arrival of their baby girl. This time around he’s aiming to have another home birth completely unassisted with only Billy and their daughter present. He wants no help and just wants his husband to be his help. It was a big decision to make among the two men but they both felt it was right to follow their wishes, well, Steve’s wishes. 

As for Lily, well, she wanted her baby sister here as much as her parents did, maybe even a little more. 

Steve was in the living room, finishing up folding the laundry, when he heard Billy’s car pull up in the driveway. A smile spreads across his face as he hears two car doors close, followed by footsteps on the porch. Billy unlocks the door and Lily comes barging in, running right to her momma. 

“Hey baby.” Steve wraps his arms around her as she gently hugs his massive bump. “How was school?” He asks and plants a kiss above her pigtails. 

“Good. Is baby siser here yet?” She asks. 

“Not yet, honey. She’s still in momma’s belly.” Steve says and watches as her smile turns into a slight frown. “I know you’re getting impatient, babe. We all are. But when she’s ready she’ll come.” 

“Okay momma.” 

“Alright baby girl.” Steve kisses her on the cheek this time and watches her walk off into the kitchen while his husband is hovering over him waiting for a kiss. “Why hello there sir.” He smirks, feeling Billy’s lips press against his own. “Work was good?” 

“Yeah.” Billy answered and wanted to join Steve on the couch but went to go make sure Lily wasn’t making a mess in the other room as she’s usually hungry after school. 

Billy got his daughter a yogurt and juice box for now and they went back into the living room, joining Steve. Lily sat on the floor with her legs criss-cross as she started to color in her coloring book, while Billy pulled Steve’s legs onto his lap so he could give him a much needed foot rub. The two spoke about their day either at home or work and then went on to make dinner. 

Later that night while in bed, Steve laid shirtless, propped against some pillows. His hands splayed out across his belly and got a sharp jab to the side causing him to grunt in pain. 

“You okay?” Billy asks, looking up from the book he was reading. 

“Yeah.” Steve exhales and moves his hand further down his bump. “She’s just excited tonight that’s all.” 

Steve continues to lay there and rub his bump while watching tv with his husband, thinking nothing of it. 

**\---**

It was just past 12:35AM when Steve woke up to a very sharp pain in the lower left side of him bump. The baby was moving a ton and he was cramping a lot so maybe he figured this was it. 

“Oh god.” Steve mutters under his breath as he sits up in bed. He reaches over, turning on the lamp beside him and shakes his husband. “Babe.” He whispers, continuously shaking Billy’s arm. “Baby, wake up.” 

Billy groans, turning over onto his other side. 

“Billy, please. Wake up.” Steve urges. 

“Hmmm?” Billy’s eyes fluttered and soon he was staring over at Steve. “Is it the baby?” 

“I think so.” Steve says, pressing his hand firmly onto his bump. “I think I’m having contractions.” 

“O-Okay, um. What should we-” 

“Lets just stay in bed and rest because if I’m in labor then who knows how long it’s gonna take.” Steve suggests watching his husband slowly nod his head. 

“Do you need anything though? While I’m up?” 

“Um, some tea would be nice.” 

“Alright. I’ll go make it.” Billy trudges out of bed and stifles a yawn, scratching his head as he leaves their bedroom. 

Billy returns to their bedroom about fifteen minutes later with Steve’s tea. He climbs back into back and gets warm under the covers his husband sipped at his drink, hoping to get some more sleep. Billy was out within minutes and Steve just tried to relax as much as he could. 

Unfortunately, Steve couldn’t fall back asleep and was struggling to get comfortable. 

By 6:00AM, his contractions had suddenly gotten stronger so he decided to get up and move around for a bit while trying to be quiet and keep himself calm. He leaves Billy in bed and waddles out of their room with his hands pressed to his back. 

He walks around the house just trying to cope with the painful contractions. He’d stop every time one was too intense for him and he’s lean either against the wall or his husband for support. He was mentally preparing himself for this labor as the last one took a while and the birth wasn’t much better, so the least he could do was get himself in the right mindset. 

As the morning carried on, Lilly woke up and found her mother in the living room with the slightest bit of sweat glistening on his face. 

She joined Billy at the table where he was enjoying his morning coffee. She pulls the chair out and climbs up, hair wild from sleep, and the oversized shirt she had on was hanging off her shoulder. 

“Morning sweetheart.” Billy smiles, setting his cup down. 

“Mornin’ daddy. Whas momma doing?” She asks as they watch Steve sit in their living room on a birthing ball. 

“Momma’s in labor, which means that your baby sister will be coming soon.” Billy says. 

Steve could hear the conversation between Billy and their daughter from where he was in the living room. He continued rolling his hips on the ball, while he had his eyes closed and kept his focus on breathing through his contractions. 

Billy occupied their daughter while Steve was alone, working with the contractions that came every ten minutes. 

**\---**

**(11:36AM)**

Billy drew his husband a much needed bath and Steve was in need of some relief. It was perfect timing. He got in and added a few drops of lavender oil. They lit candles and opened a curtain so he could look out at the clear sky. He began moaning with each rush and needed to gather his courage as it was becoming clear that this delivery would be intense. 

Steve moved onto his knees in the tub and rested his head on his folded arms along the edge. He very slowly swayed his hips side to side as the contractions kept coming. 

“Ohhh god.” He moaned and exhaled a tired breath. “This hurts so badly.” 

“I know sweetheart, but you’re doing so well.” Billy says and rubs his hand down the length of his husband’s back, going under the water as well to reach his lower back. 

Billy knew he needed to be strong for his husband. Steve was very vulnerable right now and could easily snap from how painful and long this process is, but he needed to be the one to hold it together for the sake of his husband and their children. 

“She’s dropped a lot, Billy. I think it may be soon.” 

“Yeah? Well, are you feeling any pressure?” 

“No.” Steve whimpers. “I just want her out already.” 

“I know you do, baby. I do too but it takes time. You can do this though. I know you can.” 

“Mmhmm. Ow.” Steve hums and carries it out as another painful contraction ripped through his body. “Jesus.” He sharply exhales. 

Early in the afternoon, he got out of the tub to labor on the floor since the water was becoming cold and wasn’t helping as much anymore. Billy helped him out of the tub and Steve got right into position, on his hands and knees with towels over his back keeping me warm.

From there, Billy could definitely see Steve’s belly was a lot lower than how it was a few days ago. They both knew that usually when the position of the baby and belly change means it’s close to labor and/or delivery. They took the liberty of educating themselves with as much information as possible so they’d have an understanding when the time came and that time was now. 

The contractions started coming on fast and he didn’t know if he could do this. Another contraction was underway and he was trying to keep his jaw loose and his throat open, hoping the birth canal would expand.

With Steve now laboring on all fours, bare in front of his loving husband, Billy decided to provide his partner with comfort and began to massage his back and hips, which was probably for the best. 

It was hard to tell what felt good versus bad for Steve, but he assumed it at least helped keep him grounded. 

Steve’s body was aching, especially his lower back and hips as they were bearing the heavy weight of the baby inside his womb. That’s about an extra seven or eight pounds just hanging off him and using his body to stretch and move every five seconds while it’s contracting. 

Suddenly, Steve felt the need to moan so he did and felt hotter when the tightening happened, so he’d lean forward while he rocked his hips side to side. 

“Remember what we learned in our birthing classes, babe?” Billy asks while still applying pressure to his husband’s body. Steve though back to the private birthing classes he and Billy took when he was pregnant with Lily. They wanted to be educated of what was to come and how to cope with labor and delivery. Steve wasn’t comfortable going out in public to those lamaze classes so Billy pulled a few strings and was able to get an amazing woman to provide them with what they needed to know and her name was Sarah. “You can try to laboring in other positions too. That’ll help you open up and bring the baby down some more.” 

“I don’t….I can’t….Ow! OH GOD!” Steve was struck with another intense series of contractions that rocked him harder than anything he’s ever experienced in his life. He was yelling or roaring or making whatever noise would come out very loudly. He couldn’t have contained it if he tried. It was painful. He couldn’t deny it. 

He was making noises that were a cross between a lion roaring and an orgasm, which he had no control over. He had a quick break in the rush, and then another one washed over him.

**\---**

**(3:56pm)**

Billy was still massaging Steve’s back like an angel and that’s when he heard it. 

Steve looked over his shoulder and heard Billy’s muffled sobs. His hand movements slowed as he let his emotions overpower him and let everything go. 

“Billy?” Steve stopped moving his hips and sat back on his knees. He knew Billy had hit the moment where he didn’t want him to have to do it. His tears were a blessing to Steve somehow. He felt a little bit of what he felt, and he didn’t feel so alone. 

“Nothing.” Billy sobs and wipes his tears with the back of his hand. 

Steve had to remind himself that he was doing this and was going to get their baby here safely. He couldn’t really see what was wrong with Billy because another surge came full intensity and caused him to go forward back on his elbows, sticking his lower half into the air to relieve some of the constant pressure. 

Hearing his husband in such agony broke Billy’s heart and he thought he was going to need to bring his husband to the hospital if his labor carried on like this, without feeling like he has to push anytime soon. 

“I just wish we could switch places and I could be the one in pain, not you. I hate seeing you in such pain again. I put you there, I got you pregnant, and now you have to suffer with all the pain of birthing our baby. Again.”

“Oh Billy. Even though I may not show it but I’ve loved every second of this pregnancy and being on this epic journey with you again..” Steve admitted. “I get to have a unique connection with both our children that you don’t get to share but being part of this with me is all I can ever ask for. I’m so glad I get to do this with you and we get to welcome our child into this world together.” Steve was now on the verge of tears as he spoke so highly of his experience with his husband.

“I love you so much baby.” Billy whimpers and leans forward, pressing a wet kiss on his husband’s lips. “Don’t ever forget that.”

“I love you too.” Steve sadly smiles and they share another kiss. “So much.”

The moment they just shared was empowering and liberating for both Steve and Billy.

However, Billy remained a constant source of support, comfort, and encouragement for his husband as he worked it into him that he can do this and that he will do this because he knows he can. 

Steve was grateful that his husband was showing his never ending love and support towards him while he worked to bring their baby girl into the world. His body continued to have these huge surges of energy, opening on its own, causing him to make loud primal noises. 

Thoughts flashed into his head… “I can’t keep doing this…it’s too much…that kinda feels good…I can’t stop…this is too intense…I still have hours ahead of me…labor just started…holy shit…is my body pushing?…it’s too early to say that I can’t do this, that’s what they say when they are in transition, and I’m just starting…” 

He felt some pressure directly in his entrance so he reached one hand back in between his legs to check if her head was coming down. He checked and felt nothing. 

“Anything babe?” 

“Nope.” Steve huffed, annoyed that he didn’t seem to be progressing as much as he had hoped. “I don’t even know if she’s close or not.” 

“Sorry.” Billy gave him a sympathetic smile and carried on massaging Steve’s shoulders as yet another contraction racked his body. 

Steve continued to surge and roar for hours until his mouth watered and he was hit with nausea. 

“Uh-oh. Billy can you….” 

His husband rose to his feet and grabbed the waste bin, shoving it in front of Steve. 

He didn’t vomit, but he hugged the bin and kind of leaned on it, biting the edge at times. 

**\---**

**(7:21pm)**

Steve’s labor was becoming completely unbearable for him to even try to continue. He was now in their bathroom, sitting on the toilet while gravity took its course. As he sat on the toilet, he felt gravity pull his baby further down into his pelvis. His contractions intensified, again. He felt a rush of new, different, hormones. Every part of his body hurt and felt like it was being split it two from how badly his body reacted to each contraction. 

He weakly reached his hand out for his husband and Billy grabbed it, bringing it to his lips as he got close to his lover.

“What do you want, honey?” He asks while running his hand through Steve’s sweaty hair.

Steve pulled Billy toward him and looked directly into his eyes whispering, “Stay with me. Hold my hand. Please?” 

With a small nod, Billy listened and never left Steve’s side.

Surges came harder and closer together and he felt like he was going to die. 

After spending an hour and a half on the toilet, Steve had transitioned onto their bed, which had been set up for the birth and where they intend to welcome their child together. Steve lay, propped up against some pillows and lazily opened his legs in front of his husband. 

Billy got some towels ready for the expected arrival and got up to go wash and sanitize his hands. 

“Where are y-you going?” Steve wearily asks. 

“I’m just going to make sure my hands are extra clean for when the baby comes. I’ll be back in a few seconds, babe. I promise.” He says and quickly kisses his forehead. 

Billy returned not even a minute later and was set up in between his husband’s legs ready to deliver their child while Lily sat off to the side, quietly watching as her mother birthed her baby sister. 

Steve’s head rolled around on the pillows behind him, groaning from the pain. 

“You ready to start pushing, baby?” Billy asks. 

Steve was silent for several moments then pressed his lips together, sharply inhaled, and nodded. 

“Mhm. Ow.” 

Steve pulled his legs towards his chest and bore down while Billy stayed focused on his husband’s bulging anus as it stretched with the baby’s descent into the world. 

At this point, Steve had somehow managed to gain some energy and work harder now to get his baby out. Billy coached him and guided him as he pushed and was amazing with his husband. 

He pushed for a solid half hour and for a moment, uterine rupture crossed Steve’s mind. _What if my uterus ruptures? How would we know? She’s coming, there’s no point in worrying about that now._

He went deep inside and held faith.

He felt safe. 

Then, he felt an uncontrollable urge to push. He kept his mouth open. He moaned. He roared. His legs were shaking. _God help me._ Billy continued to talk Steve and encourage him through each push. 

“Lots of stretching, baby. Good job, honey.”

“Is she crowning yet?”

“Yeah she’s fully crowning right now. Do you want to feel her head?”

Steve nodded and carried his hand down in between his legs. Billy placed it on top of their daughter’s head and they both smiled.

“She’s right there babe. You’re doing amazing.”

“You’re almost here honey. Momma’s working to get you here.” Steve spoke to his baby girl and shared a powerful and moving moment with her. “We’re ready for you baby.”

Steve closed his eyes and slowly exhaled as he touched the top of his daughter’s head. It was giving him more motivation to keep going. She’s right there and he’s almost done getting her out. 

Another contraction built up causing Steve to bring his hand back to under his thighs. 

“Ready baby?”

“Mhm....Hmpf.” Steve bore down, continuing to feel his body stretch as she emerged out some more. 

“Good job baby, good job. You’re up to her forehead babe.” Billy said and kept his hand close to her head but not exactly on it. “Here comes her eyes and nose. Push honey.”

“I am Billy! It’s burning!”

“I know sweetheart but the hardest part is almost over.” 

Steve continued to moan and “roar” their baby out while Billy remained calm with himself as this miracle was happening right before him. Billy would occasionally glance up at his daughter who watched with amazement in her eyes as her mother worked to bring this new child into the world.

As her head came out, Billy’s smile grew and tears formed in his eyes. He held his baby girl’s head in his hands and everything about this was perfect in his eyes. 

“I have her head, babe. Let me check for a cord quickly. Take some deep breaths and save your energy.” He tells his husband.

Steve listens and closes his eyes, deeply inhaling through his nose and letting it go from his mouth. 

He kept himself centered and only focused on his breathing, completely ignoring the immense pressure in his entrance as Billy made sure he was clear to push again. 

“I don’t feel anything, honey. So keep breathing because her shoulders still have to turn, okay?” 

“Okay.” Steve whimpers. “It hurts a lot.” 

“I know baby but you’re almost done, Steve. You’re nearly there and I’m so proud of you….so proud of you.” Billy repeats as he chokes up. He really was proud of his husband. This wasn’t easy to go through but he did it and was almost done with what seems like a never ending journey for the two. 

“Just help her Billy, okay? Make sure she gets her safely.” 

“I will babe. I have my hands ready, it’s all on you now.” 

Steve nods and regains some of his strength, breathing in and out several times. He hisses and tenses up feeling her shoulders turn. He sat up just a little bit and spread his legs further apart, allowing him to reach his hands back and feel his baby. 

“Oh you’re almost here.” He lets out a relieving sigh as he touches his baby. “We’re ready for you, baby. So ready for you.” He sniffles, signaling he too was starting to tear up. 

“One more push should do it, Steve. She’s almost here.” Billy glances back over at his daughter making sure she was alright with everything that was going on. 

“Don’t tense up baby, it’s not good. Just breathe.” Billy kept his hands close to the baby as she too worked herself into the world. “That’s it, breathe sweetheart.” 

“Can I push now? Please?” Steve asks ready to get her out. 

“Yes. Gimme a big push honey and she should be out.” 

It was now or never. 

Steve used every last ounce of energy he had left inside of him and pushed, clenching every muscle in his body. He waited for his next contraction, it didn’t come for a few minutes. But once it did, he got back down, keeping his hands on his child, and bore down with everything he had in him. 

“The baby!” Lily beams as she had her eyes on the baby that was slowly emerging from her mother. “Push momma! Push!” 

Hearing his daughter’s encouragement gave Steve what he needed to birth his second child. 

It took one more push and a very loud, unholy, gut-wrenching scream for the rest of their baby to burst out into his hands, and fluids soaking the bed beneath him as he just brought their baby earthside. 

“Aww the baby! Momma had a baby!” Lily cheered. 

Their baby girl was in Billy’s hands and he was over the moon. “I got her Steve! I got her! She’s here babe! You did it!” Billy was overjoyed and he’ll never ever forget the feeling of watching and catching his baby girl as she was being born. 

Steve threw himself back against the pillows, chest heaving as he heard the cries of his sweet daughter for the very first time ever. He tiredly looked down in between his legs and saw his husband lovingly staring at her, tears slowly streaming down his cheeks. 

“Here she is babe. You did it.” Billy hands the baby up to his husband and leaned forward giving him a heated kiss. “You were so amazing. I am so proud of you.” 

Steve was given his beautiful baby girl and was smiling and crying at her and his husband. 

“Oh my god. I can’t believe you’re actually here baby girl. Hi honey. Hi baby.” Steve says and begins to cry even more, staring at the life he helped make. “Welcome to the world Ella Marie.”

Billy kissed him again, so proud of what he just did and moved his sweaty hair out of his face, kissing him over and over again. 

Billy brings a towel over and they clean off their daughter, still in complete awe of her.

Her cries turned into whines so Steve figured he’d start nursing her right away to stimulate the placenta. He sat up a bit and guided her right to his left pec. “Alright sweet girl, can you latch on for me? I know you’ll want to eat.” He patiently helped his daughter curl her lips around his nipple. It took a couple minutes but she eventually got it and was sucking right away. He couldn’t take his eyes off her and the smile never left his face as he watched his daughter nurse from him. 

Meanwhile, Billy was getting a waste bin ready for the placenta and massaging Steve’s lower belly to help with the cramping. 

“How’s she doing?” He asks, eyeing his husband. 

“She’s doing great. She’s such a pro already. Isn’t that right Ella?” 

She bats her lashes up at him and some tears escape from his eyes. This time with his baby girl was what he was looking forward to the most and now it was finally here.

The baby let out tiny squeaks and whimpers as he struggled to latch on. She sucked away at the milk Steve provided her 

“Momma was that?” Lily asks, pointing to the baby’s umbilical cord. It was stretched over his now flabby bump, still attached to their son. 

“That’s her umbilical cord, honey. It helped her breathe and eat when she was inside my tummy.” 

“Oh cool.” 

“Yeah.” He breathlessly smiles as his daughter mewled while she ate. 

She grunts letting Steve know she was finished, so he took her off his chest and wiped the milk from her bottom lip. “God you’re so cute.” Steve says in a baby voice and watches his girl yawn. “Ooh you tired baby? I know it was a pretty big day for you huh?” 

Afterwards, the pair cleaned off their daughter, cut her cord, delivered the placenta, weighed her, measured her, changed their sheets, then got themselves cleaned up before they were able to relax. 

Billy brought Steve some tea and a sandwich to get his energy up knowing he was exhausted. They traded off their items, Billy giving his husband his food and Steve handing Billy their daughter. He gets into bed next to him and talks to his girl. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Billy says once the baby opens her eyes at him. “Hi.” He smiles. “I’m your daddy. Yeah. I’m your daddy and we are going to do everything together, my beautiful girl. You are so perfect.” He presses a kiss to his babe’s head then feels a tap on his arm. 

“Daddy, can I hold her?” Lily asks, eyes never leaving the baby. 

“Sure.” Billy replies and adjusts the baby in his arms. “Here, sit back and I’ll hand her to you okay?” 

She nods and holds her arms out letting her father place the baby into them. 

“Support her head okay?” 

“Yes daddy.” She says while holding her baby sister for the first time. 

“She’s cute isn’t she?” Billy asks. 

“Yeah.” 

While Lily held the baby, Steve sat there and watched his daughter with his son. He ate his sandwich and kept his robe open, putting his jelly baby bump on display. 

“Is der anoder baby in der momma?” Lily asks, clearly focused on his midsection. 

“No baby. It’s just swollen, it’ll go down in a few days though.” He tells her. 

Lily holds her for a bit longer then hands her back over to Steve. She lays her head beside her baby sister’s on Steve’s chest, eyeing the little babe.

“She looks like yous momma.” Lily comments as her baby sister was staring up at her with those wide blue eyes. “She has a lot of hair.” 

“Yeah she does. But she also looks like you.” Steve says, looking over at his husband who was smiling as well. “You had a lot of hair too when you were born. She’s cute though isn’t she?” ]

“Mhm. I love her momma.” Lily says which warms both his and Billy’s hearts. She then brings herself closer to the baby and presses a light kiss to her cheek. 

“Aww, she loves you too.” Steve says, softly.

He kisses the baby’s face and brushes a finger along her cheek, as he does to Lily. “You’re both so beautiful. You look just like your daddy.” He supplies. 

Billy kisses his husband and smiles down at his two girls now curled up against Steve’s chest.

**-Four Months Later-**

Steve was giving Ella a bath and she was loving being in the baby tub with the water. She was having a blast as her momma was cleaning her. 

“You like it baby girl? Huh? You like the soapy water?” Steve smiled brightly as his girl let out her very first tiny giggle. “Oh my god!” Steve gasps and Ella just kept smiling at her momma. “Billy! Get in here quickly!” He shouts. 

Billy races into the bathroom where Steve was with the baby and looks frazzled.

“What’s wrong?” He asks. 

“Look!” Steve does what he did again to the baby and she burst out in a fit of giggles, causing both Billy and Steve to smile. 

“Whas going on?” Lily came running in, hearing her parents beam at the baby. Billy brought his daughter over and pointed down to the baby who was laughing. 

Ella’s giggles quieted down as soon as she saw Lily and not long after she let out a very loud and ear-piercing scream.

“Aww, okay. It’s okay honey. It’s just your sister.” Steve tells the baby as he finishes rinsing her off. He glances over at Billy and they see Lily leave the bathroom upset. =

“I’ll take care of it, babe.” Billy tells his husband and pecks his lips, leaving Steve to finish bathing their baby.

“Lily?” Billy approaches his daughter’s bedroom and finds her sitting on her bed with tears rolling down her cheeks. “You okay honey?” He slowly walks over to her and sits beside her, feeling small arms wrap around his torso. 

“Why does Ella hae me so much daddy?” She asks. “Did I do someting wrong?” 

Billy’s heart broke hearing how distraught his daughter was over this. “She doesn’t hate you baby. C’mere.” He pulls her onto his lap and cradles her small frame close to his body. “You’ve done nothing wrong, okay? Ella’s probably just overwhelmed with all the people around her.” 

“B-But why w-was she laughing wif yous and momma?” 

“Well she’s still getting used to seeing people. She mostly recognizes me and momma because everything else is all new to her.” 

“I-I don’t wan h-her to be afraid of me.” 

“She won’t, honey. She just needs to get used to you first.” 

Lily sniffles and Billy continues to rub his daughter’s back as she continues to cry. 

After Steve finishes bathing his daughter, he gets her dressed in her jammies and feeds her before putting her off to bed. He then joins Billy and Lily in her room, sitting on the bed next to his family. 

“How’re you doing baby? I know you’re sad about what happened before.” 

“She was but she’s doing better. Right baby girl?” 

Lily nods against Billy’s shoulder and Steve brings his arm up to rub his daughter’s back. 

“Sweetheart, you know that Ella’s was just probably overwhelmed from all the excitement. She loves you. You’re her big sister, she looks up to.” Steve says. 

“Does she?” 

“Of course. You’re gonna be her role model, she’s gonna learn so much from you, things she won’t be able to learn from me or daddy. She loves you very much and is just adjusting to these new things in her life.” 

“I-I love hers too.” 

“I know you do, sweetie.” Steve cups his daughter’s face in his hand and presses a sweet kiss to her cheek. “You gonna be okay?” He asks her. 

“Yes momma.” 

“Okay sweet girl. Can I have a hug and kiss goodnight?” He asks. She nods and shifts over to her mother’s arms, feeling comfort in the gentle squeeze Steve gave her. “I love you so much honey.” 

“I love yous too momma.” 

Steve smiles and Billy takes her back, doing the same then lays her down in her bed. 

They bid her goodnight once more then make their way into their own room. 

Billy and Steve change for bed then get under the covers together, cuddling up into each other’s room. Steve sighs, laying his head on Billy’s chest, expressing his frustration. 

“Do you think Lily’s gonna be okay?” He asks, feeling Billy’s hand travel up his back. 

“I’m sure she will, babe. She’s gonna have to understand that Ella doesn’t know anything or anyone yet. I mean she really only knows you since you two have the closest bond.” 

“Yeah. I suppose you’re right.” 

Billy grins at his husband as the two cuddle together then fall asleep in each other’s arms, being woken up during the night a few times by Ella either needing to be changed or fed. 

**-Few Days Later-**

Billy, Lily, and Ella were at the grocery store, picking up some things for the house. He had Ella in a chest carrier while Lily held onto his hand, roaming the aisles with her father. 

Of course he was getting hit on by every girl who apparently missed the wedding ring on his hand but he found it cute that every girl was head over heels for him because he had his daughters with him. He kindly declined their attempts at talking to him and focused on getting what he needed and getting his girls back home. 

When they return home, Billy was putting away the groceries and Ella started to cry in her carseat. 

“Dammit.” He mutters under his breath and calls out to his eldest. “Lily. Baby, can you help me with Ella please? I’m putting the groceries away.” 

“Okay daddy.” 

Lily was cautious at first but gave it a try. She sits on her knees in front of the carseat where Ella was crying at the top of her lungs. 

“H-Hi Ella. I-Is me your siser.” Lily says to the baby and grabs the tiny fist that was sticking out in the air. Ella seemed to like the gesture and started to settle down. Sure enough, a small gummy smile flashes back at Lily and she was so happy that her sister finally wasn’t afraid of her. 

“Aww see.” Billy walks into the living room watching his girls bond together. He sits beside Lily and unbuckles the baby from her carseat, taking her into his arm. Lily watches him with the baby and carefully lays her on the playmat that was already on the floor. 

“Do you want a snack, honey?” He asks, running his fingers through Lily’s curls. 

“Okay daddy.” 

“Alrighty! Stay with Ella and I’ll go get something ready.” 

“Okay!” 

Lily joins her sister on the play mat, watching as he reaches for the toys that were dangling above her head. 

While they were playing together, Steve came home after spending a well deserved mommy’s day out, courtesy of Billy for setting it up and sending him off. 

Anyway, he walks through the door and his girls were glad to see him. Lily ran over to him and jumped into his arms. 

“Momma! Guess wha!” 

“What baby girl?” Steve asks, carrying her over to where Ella was. 

“I mades Ella laugh!” 

“You did?!” His eyebrows raise to his hairline as a huge grin spreads across his face. “Oh my goodness that’s great baby! I told you Ella loves you.” 

“I know.” She beams, clearly proud of her progress with the baby. 

Steve was proud of Lily as well and sets her down then scoops up the baby from the floor, “And did you have a good day too missy?” He kisses Ella who gurgles at him. “I guess so. Hi baby.” He smiles over at his husband who greets him with a quick kiss as he prepares their daughter a snack. 

“Did you enjoy your day?” Billy asks, plating the apple slices. 

“I sure did. Thank you for planning me a mommy’s day. I really needed it.” 

“Well, you do so much for our girls so I thought it was the least I could do.” Billy smirks and plants another kiss on his husband’s lips. “Lily, your snack is ready!” 

“Coming daddy!” Lily runs into the kitchen and sits at the table where the plate of apple slices and packet of peanut butter sat waiting for her. 

Later that evening, Lily and Ella were both bathed and ready for bed. Billy was sitting on Lily’s bed with Ella in his lap and Lily beside him as he read his girls a bedtime story. 

Steve watched from the doorway and was smiling at the sight of his husband and their girls. When Billy finishes the story he kisses Lily goodnight then carries the baby into her room, laying her into her crib, and returns to his bedroom where Steve was waiting for him on the bed. 

When he gets into bed Steve turns to face his husband and instantly gives him a kiss. 

“What was that for?” Billy asks. 

“Because.” Steve exhales, snaking his arms around his husband’s warm body. “You’re such a good daddy, you know that? Our girls are so lucky to have you as their father.” 

Billy blushes at Steve’s comment and tries to hide his face in the pillow but Steve stops him with another kiss. 

“I’m happy we made such a beautiful family together.” 

“I am too, baby. More than anything.” Billy murmurs as he pulls the covers over the two as they have some well deserved mommy and daddy time for the remainder of the night. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please know that I recycle a lot of my work because I do write on other platforms such as Wattpad. All of my work is original and yes I do know I've missed several name changes but I'm doing my best to correct them. This and my first one-shot were highly inspired by ones I've already written so I swapped out the names and to see how it would work. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
